A Dummy's Guide to Valentine's Day
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Timmy needs help to find something for Tecna, so he asks for help. Find out if he gets any help in this cute li'l oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine, I am only using them for fun.

**Okay, here's a cute little fic for Valentine's Day. Timmy wants to do something for Tecna, but he needs a little help to get it finished. Can the Guys help him find the perfect token of affection, or will he end up standing out in the cold? R& R! oneshot**.

**A Dummy's Guide to Valentine's Day**

Timmy was scrolling down the web page, trying to find a last- minute gift. '_Nice move, slick._' He thought bitterly. '_All the other guys had their gifts planned out or bought two days ago, and Valentine's Day is tomorrow!_' he looked at the screen again, and sighed in defeat. "I'll never come up with something on such short notice!" He groaned. "What does someone get on this holiday anyway?"

"You stuck?" Brandon asked as he walked by.

"Kinda." Timmy grinned nervously. "I forgot to buy something for Tecna."

"So?" Brandon shrugged. "Some girls think spontaneous gifts are a turn on."

"Not Tecna." Timmy sighed. "What do guys usually give girls?"

"Well, I can't speak for all men," Brandon started, "But I got Stella a pink stuffed bear and a card."

"The card might work." Timmy thought. "But I don't think she's into little furry things."

"Maybe you should ask Helia, then?" Brandon suggested. "He might give you some good ideas."

"I'll do that." Timmy said, readjusting his glasses. "Thanks!"

Timmy was rounding the corner when he bumped into Skye, literally.

"Sorry!" Timmy said.

"What's the rush?" Skye asked. "You seem like you're on a mission."

"I am, in a way." Timmy replied. "I need to ask Helia what to get Tecna."

"Try chocolates." Brandon said. "Girls like that."

"I don't know." Timmy thought. "It just doesn't seem like Tecna's thing."

"Okay." Sky said. "Well, good luck with your search."

"I'll need it." Timmy sighed.

Timmy finally found Helia in the woods outside, writing some kind of poem, no doubt.

"Hello." Helia said calmly. "You look like you have a problem. May I ask what it is?"

"Yeah." Timmy shifted his weight nervously. "I thought you might know a good last- minute gift for Valentine's."

"For Tecna?" Helia asked.

"Yes." Timmy said. "I should have planned ahead, but I forgot and now I really need some help."

"She doesn't seem like the flowers type." Helia thought out loud. "And the other usual gifts aren't her style. Unless…"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"You can give her something very special, that won't cost you much." Helia said.

"What is it?" Timmy said.

"Come here, let me tell you." Helia said.

The next day, Timmy waited nervously for her to show up. He paced all up and down the length of his bedroom, trying to collect his thoughts and worries. '_What if she doesn't show? What if she says no? What will I do?_" he thought as someone knocked on the door. '_now or never.'_ "Coming!" he raced to the door and cracked it open enough to see who was there.

"Hello, Timmy." Tecna said. "Are you planning on letting me in, or will you make me stand outside waiting?"

"Come on inside." Timmy smiled nervously. "I'd never leave you outside."

She walked in and he ushered her to the bed.

"Timmy, this is all quite amiss." She said. "What did you want?"

"To give you this." Timmy said, handing her a red envelope that had been on the nightstand. She opened it, and read it.

"To someone very special. I knew we had something great from the start, but I was too shy to tell. You're all that I think of day and night, don't you feel the same as well?"

"Tecna." Timmy started. "I know I've been avoiding doing anything more than being friends, and I know that you want more, so I'm asking you if you would like to, well…"

"Timmy!" She blinked. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"More than one, if you don't mind." Timmy said. "Oh, what am I saying? I know this is too much at once, and we hardly talk, and…"

"Yes."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'll be your girlfriend." Tecna said. "What do you think I was saying 'yes' to?"

"Never mind." Timmy waved. "Hey, would you like to…go get something to eat and then hit the arcade?"

"I'd be delighted to." She blushed.

**Yeah, it's kind of sappy, but I needed to post something for today! Hope all of you have somebody who cares about you to share this day with!**


End file.
